


I Made a Promise

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Basically Like 4.16 but RPF and less violence, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler is attacked and almost sexually assaulted and Andrew saves and comforts him. (A continuation of "Sorry" and an AU of 4.16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne L](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianne+L), [The Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Anon).



> Hey, everyone, it's my second Andrew/Chandler fic!This one was requested by a lovely reader who enjoyed "Sorry" and by a nice anon on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy this one, and if you have any requests just let me know. I'll pretty much write anything for any ship...I just like to write. Thanks lovelies. <3

Andrew and Chandler were waiting in line at some game store. Andrew couldn’t really say which, but it was nice from what he could tell. Chandler had caught up to the man after they had finished filming for the day, following him to his trailer with an, “Andy! Wait up!”

Now they were here, Andrew having agreed to take Chandler to the store so he could get a copy of a new game—the first night it came out. Chandler had made it very clear how important it was to get his hands on it tonight. Andrew was happy to do it, pleased that the boy had come to him for help.

Chandler was buzzing with energy beside him, talking quickly and bringing up topic after unrelated topic. He was going on about graphics and consoles and objectives and characters. Andrew didn’t catch much of it, but Chandler didn’t seem to care as his eager eyes darted back and forth, looking from Andrew to the people ahead of them and behind them, always watching the doors of the shop.

“Thanks again, man. I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t agreed. No way my parents would’ve taken me. I can’t believe they wouldn’t let me go alone. There’s barely anyone here, right? I’m 14, so I don’t understand what the big deal is. I’m sure I could’ve gotten here somehow, but I’m glad you’re waiting with me or else it’d be boring,” Chandler rambled on, always with a smile.

Andrew stood there with his arms crossed, smiling down at the boy and chuckling from time to time. He was glad he could do something nice for Chandler, and it wasn’t any trouble. He hadn’t had anything special planned for the night anyways. While the man listened politely, he looked around at their surroundings, wondering if anyone had recognized either him or Chandler. It wasn’t unusual, especially around their filming area. He noticed some people looking at them, assessing, but they didn’t approach. He wouldn’t have minded talking to any fans, but he was also glad that his time with Chandler wasn’t interrupted.

 

It had been almost a few months since Chandler had sought Andrew out after the difficult finale scene… The amount of time they’d spent together increased in the week following it. More often than not they were together on set. Of course they had already been friends of sorts, but the bonding they’d undergone strengthened their relationship even more so. That hadn’t ended with the wrapping up of the season. Even after the months of only sporadic visits, they were still where they always were. Apparently, even on the level of Andrew giving the boy rides and waiting with him for hours in line. Fine by him, he was glad Chandler could still count on him, and that the bond didn't disappear during the hiatus.

“Oh my God, they’re opening the doors,” Chandler said, “Hey, maybe you should go get a drink or something,” he nodded towards the convenience store across the street, “It’s gonna be crazy in there, and you’ve already waited this long. If you got bombarded or something, that’d suck,” the boy suggested, inching up in the line.

Andrew liked the sound of that, he hadn’t minded waiting with Chandler outside, but inside it would be cramped and loud, and he’d rather not. He was a little hesitant to leave the boy though, especially after he’d brought up not wanting to be alone, or at least his parents not wanting that. “Are you sure you’re good? I can stay,” Andrew offered.

“Oh yeah, it’ll be fine, thanks though,” Chandler half listened to the man.

“Okay, I’ll come back for you in what, 30 minutes?” Andrew raised his eyebrows.

Chandler nodded, “Yeah, that should be good, I’ll wait right here,” he smiled.

They nodded at each other and Andrew made his way across the street, going into the store. It was one of those convenience shops that had a small counter with stools for patrons. He bought a bottle of water and a magazine, sitting at the counter. He waited a half an hour, going through the magazine twice and then making his way out of the store to go pick up Chandler. His gaze was focused on the spot Chandler said he’d be at. The boy wasn’t there. Andrew smiled, thinking he might still be in the store—maybe they’d underestimated the length of time it’d take.

From what he could tell it was still crowded, but he was able to see in the windows. Chandler wasn’t in there. He went in, pushing past groups of people to double check. Nothing. He came back outside and walked up the sidewalk, thinking maybe the boy had come out while he was looking for him inside.

His smile faded into a frown of worry as the minutes passed and he still hadn’t seen any sign of the boy. Andrew didn’t want to overreact, but it just didn’t sit right with him to lose track of Chandler when he was supposed to be looking out for him. Especially at night, up town. Anything could happen.

He walked past a few shops and then an alley, glancing and then moving to continue before he stopped, realizing what he’d seen. He saw a group of guys laughing and pushing around a smaller boy. He knew without question that it was Chandler.

His body tensed and his fists clenched. The conversation from his trailer washing over him. The promise he’d made to Chandler rang in his ears. Andrew had said he would do anything in his power to prevent anything happening to Chandler. He’d failed that part already, but he knew he could still give the losers attacking him what they deserved. That was a part of the promise he could still fulfill.

 

He ran up to the attackers, not thinking about anything but getting to Chandler in time. He never considered being overpowered. As he approached he saw that one of the guys had Chandler pushed against the wall, attempting to remove his pants. He knew what would happen next if he hadn’t found Chandler when he did. This was too close to what he and the boy had been discussing all those months ago. The fear Chandler had expressed. The fear that they shared. Now what was he supposed to say? More lies about how he could supposedly protect Chandler. Would Chandler even be able to trust him now that he was let down?

“Stupid boy, wandering out here all by yourself,” one of the men teased.

“Yeah, good thing we found him,” the other replied.

The men were so involved with trying to get Chandler to stay still that they didn’t notice Andrew approaching. He grabbed the first one and slammed him into the wall, “Get the fuck off of him!” He yelled. The man crumpled to the ground, and the second rushed Andrew, shoving him against the wall. The punk punched Andrew in the stomach, causing him to double over.

“Andrew?” Chandler said hopefully. That was the only word he’d spoken since Andrew had gotten there, not even bothering with useless pleas. He was just struggling, not giving up.

His name broke through his oncoming defeat and he didn’t care how hurt he got. Andrew was going to fight for Chandler to prove he could protect him. At once he felt a duty towards the boy like he knew Rick felt for Carl. All that mattered right now was keeping Chandler safe.

While Andrew struggled with his second opponent, Chandler kept wriggling from the grip of the man who had him against the wall, knowing he had a chance now that he only had one to fight. He managed to loosen the man’s grip and get him to back off, turning around to kick him in the balls. He helped Andrew take the other man on.

The three men were on the ground by the time they were finished. It was lucky the first attacker had been caught off guard, and the other was preoccupied with Chandler. The fighting strategy was the only one that guaranteed their win, since a man and a boy were severely disadvantaged against three grown men. Still conscious, the losers got up and took off down the back of the alley. Andrew fumbled for his phone, whipping it out of his pocket to call the police.

Both of them had been hit. Chandler’s face cut, eyes blackened. Andrew looked away when the boy buttoned his pants back up. Andrew knew he’d been punched in the stomach and in the jaw, but he didn’t feel the pain yet. His concern was for Chandler.

 

“Chandler, I-”he began.

Andrew reached for the boy, hoping to console him. At first Chandler hesitated, moving subtly away from the gesture.

“It’s okay, just let me look at your face,” Andrew tried, with his hands up.

Chandler nodded, allowing Andrew to put his hand on his shoulder and brush his hair aside so he could examine.

“God, I should’ve come for you sooner, Chandler, I messed up,” Andrew said.

Chandler looked up at him, shaking his head.

Andrew didn’t know what to say to the boy, so he slowly grabbed his hand, “Here, let’s just sit down,” he suggested, not wanting the boy to collapse from shock.

They slid down the wall together, Chandler not removing his hand from Andrew’s, “You got here just in time.”

“I said I’d protect you, what I did…it wasn’t the half of what should’ve been done.”

Andrew looked at their hands, noticing that his knuckles were bleeding and raw. Chandler noticed too.

The boy shrugged, remaining silently.

Andrew put his head in his hand, while the other held Chandlers.

The man wanted to keep apologizing and ensure that Chandler knew he was sorry and aware of his failure, but he couldn’t break the silence. It somehow felt disrespectful to Chandler. He should be the one to talk first if he wanted a conversation.

The police still weren’t there which angered Andrew, but from what he’d said on the phone, he supposed they might go directly after the fleeing rapists rather than attempting a followup with him and Chandler.

Chandler spoke quietly, “I was coming out of the store…I stopped at the… at the spot we said. I could see you, getting up to leave through the window,” he explained with his gaze directed at the ground. “They came up to me, asking what I had in the bag. They said some other stuff, and then I was… I was here, getting pushed around. Everytime I tried to hit back or get away. It didn’t work. I couldn’t. When I heard you yell, I knew it was over. I knew I’d be safe. It’s okay, Andy. You said you’d protect me and you did. If you hadn’t been here…” Chander looked up, his blue eyes shining with tears. They ran down his cheeks freely.

The sight broke Andrew’s heart, “I’m so sorry, love. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. I should’ve done more. Gotten here sooner. You were brilliant though, the fight in you is spectacular,” he said, not being able to help himself from complimenting the boy. Chandler’s strength never stopped amazing him. He pulled Chandler closer, hugging him tightly, “Can you forgive me, Chandler?”

The boy nodded into his shoulder, hugging him back tightly, “You were there when it counted most. You probably saved my life.”

Andrew cupped the back of Chandler’s head and smoothed over his hair a few times in a soothing gesture, “You’re amazing, Chandler. Don’t forget that.”

Chandler shook his head, pulling back from the hug, “As long as you don’t forget that you are,” he smiled small, wiping his eyes. “You know, I bought you a present,” he said, looking around the alley for the bag.

He spotted his purchase discarded a few feet away, so he went to get it. Andrew stood up, groaning in pain as his injured body made itself known. His body throbbed from the punches it’d endured. He leaned against the wall, breathing rhythmically to ease the pain.

Chandler walked over to him, understanding washing over his face as he realized that Andrew had been hurt. His own body was sore, but he hadn’t been beat up the way Andrew had, only pushed around.

He reached out to lift Andrew’s shirt up to examine his torso. It was already yellowing from what he could see, no doubt it would turn black and blue within the hour. He lightly brushed over the man's chest with his fingertips, feeling over the swollen flesh. He realized what he was doing and blushed, putting the man’s shirt back, “Sorry, Andy," he apologized for the situation and his touch.

Andrew laughed, “Don’t apologize. I would’ve taken a lot worse if it meant keeping you safe. This is nothing,” he assured.

Chandler smiled bashfully, “The gift’s kind of lame, but I hope you like it anyways,” he said, hanging Andrew the bag.

The man winked at the boy and then peered in the bag, smiling and then laughing loudly, “Oh Chandler, it’s perfect!”

It was a small action figure of Carl.

“I could sign the box for you if you want,” Chandler said seriously.

“I think you might have to,” Andrew agreed, still grinning. “I’ll be sure to get you one as well so we’re even.”

“Deal,” Chandler said.

They walked out of the alley, leaving what had happened behind them. The police were just coming down the road as they emerged from the alley. Andrew knew the pricks who had hurt them would get what they deserved—well, what the legal system thought they deserved. He was nervous for what he’d have to tell Chandler’s parents, but as long as Chandler was okay he could accept whatever awaited him. The bruises were nothing compared to what could’ve happened to Chandler if he hadn’t intervened. They would be okay now. He had learned from his mistake and Chandler was stronger than people gave him credit for. He held his action figure more tightly in his hand as he waited for the cops to come out and tell them what was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anything like me, you found this incredibly cheesy and dare I say fluffy-especially the end... Like, really Chandler? Cool gift. Oh well, I like it >:) It's supposed to make you laugh though!!! Maybe squeal, or roll your eyes. BE HAPPY :D


End file.
